shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Esther.. The Girl Who Became Queen
Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen was originally released on August 20, 2000 by Word Entertainment. The story opens at 3:00 A.M. at a palace in Persia where Haman (Toasty Pop), King Xerxes' (Celeste Zest Cake) right-hand-man, is throwing Queen Vashti out for insubordination (as she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at the hour). A search is then initiated to find a new Queen. Later that morning, Esther (Pretti Pressie) and her cousin Mordecai (Peppa-Mint) are discussing about her friend who stole an apple. Esther lacks the courage to confront her, but Mordecai believes she shouldn't be afraid to do what is right. When Haman drives up in a favorite car-wagon to collect the eligible maidens, he spots Mordecai and orders him to bow in his presence, but Mordecai refuses as he bows down to no one except God and Xerxes. Haman then spots Esther and has her taken to the palace with the other maidens (though the relationship between Mordecai and Esther is kept secret). At the palace, Xerxes and Haman audition the maidens to be the new Queen. When Esther takes the stage and sings, Xerxes is left in awe and the decision is made. However, Esther does not wish to be the Queen, but regardless she is crowned and ensconced in her new life against her will. One day in the throne room of the palace, Xerxes is visited by the Peaoni brothers (Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress) who plan to crush him with a grand piano while he looks closely at a cake. Mordecai, who is hiding in a corner to avoid Haman, observes the plot and informs Esther. Esther warns Xerxes in time and the piano crashes harmlessly onto the cake. Xerxes thanks her for saving his life, but she indicates Mordecai, saying that the credit should be his. Haman banishes the Peaoni Brothers to the Island of Perpetual Tickling for their crimes of attempting to crush Xerxes and for entering the throne room uninvited. Though Xerxes believes he is safe, Haman convinces him that a greater threat awaits, which is a family that cannot be trusted. Unaware that Haman is talking about Mordecai, Xerxes unwittingly authorizes an edict to have him and his family banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Mordecai finds the edict posted among other posters and visits Esther on her balcony at the palace. He appeals to her to reveal Haman's evil plans to Xerxes, but she is afraid as she lacks the courage to confront Xerxes and struggles with what to do. While Mordecai reminds her that she need not fear to do what's right, action does not come easy for Esther. Twice, she attempts to inform Xerxes, and both times she fails, lamely inviting Xerxes and Haman to dinner instead. Meanwhile, Haman attempts to get Mordecai to bow to him again and threatens to have his banishment carried out immediately when he refuses. His attempt is foiled when Xerxes utterly humiliates him by declaring his plan to throw a parade in Mordecai's honor for saving his life. On her third attempt, Esther is finally able to muster up the courage to face Xerxes, and in the process unveils Haman's scheme, forcing Xerxes to banish him to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Mordecai ends up filling Haman's former position as Xerxes' right-hand-man as Esther, having saved her people, gazes out the side of the palace with a smile. Silly Song: None Cast *Pretti Pressie as Esther *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Haman *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Mordecai *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress as Jean Claude & Phillipe Pea as The Peaoni Brothers *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as The Host of the Miss Persia Pageant *Tara Tiara as as Larry the Cucumber as Markus the Scribe *Tiara as Miss Achmetha *Queen Vashti as Herself *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea as Haman's Bodyguard Category:List